Steering locks are used to lock the steering column in a motor vehicle in order to increase protection against theft. DE 37 39 172 C1 discloses an electric steering lock for a drive authorization system in a motor vehicle. The steering lock has a locking element which can be moved between a first position and a second position and is intended to lock the steering shaft when the key has been removed. In the first position, the locking element can be brought into locking engagement with a latched-in position on the steering shaft in the steering wheel column and, in the second position, is not in engagement with the latched-in position. The steering lock has a drive for moving the locking element, which drive has an electric motor and is supplied with electrical voltage by the battery in the motor vehicle.
An additional control unit is required for the electric steering lock. The control unit is usually an ignition lock which, when operated by the associated key, controls the drive for locking and/or unlocking the steering lock.
Such drive authorization systems have also been developed further with so-called “keyless” functionalities. In the case of the “KeylessGo” functionality, an operating signal for drive authorization is automatically transmitted between a device in the form of an electronic key and the control unit if the user is inside the motor vehicle and operates a start/stop button on the dashboard, for example. If the device is authorized, the drive for moving the locking element can then be controlled into the respective position.